He knows
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Eleven years ago, Draco made his lifes msitake. He lost the love of his life, and he's paying the price.


**

* * *

**

_Hi everyone. This is a one shot that may turn into something bigger later, if ou people like it, and if I can find the time. I hope you will enjoy! _

* * *

**  
He knows**

**

* * *

**

1998's graduation class reunion ball was held at Hogwarts. The great hall was decorated in the four house's colors and dance floor was crowded with people.

It had been ten years since they all had graduated, and ten years since the dark lord, Lord Voldemort had been defeated. It had been, as everyone had expected, The Girl Who Lived who had finally killed the bastard. After that, she had disappeared and no one in the wizarding world had seen her since. They had been searching for her, they all had, but she was no were to be found.

Draco Malfoy was at the center of the dance floor, dancing with his wife for seven years, Pansy Malfoy. She was wearing a fabulous green dress, tight that showed of her body nicely. Draco was wearing a tuxedo, and his long blond hair hung to his mid back. His arms was around his wifes and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Draco was now days, working for the ministry as an Auror, to his wifes big dismay. Draco himself thought that he had been lucky, getting a job at the ministry. His fathers bad reputation had followed him for a long time after the war. Even when it was proved that that he never joined Voldemort, there had been many suspicious people. But now, ten years later, he had even more respect than his father had ever had, and the people who respected his father, had done it out of fear. Draco had earned it, worked hard and donated lots of money to trust founds for homeless people after the war.

He was content with his life. He had a wife, and a lovely six years old son. There was really just one thing that he missed in his life, and that was true love.

Yes, he loved his wife, but it was more like a sister than a lover. Pansy, on the other hand, loved him dearly, and was madly in love with him, and she constantly reminded him. Their marriage had been arranged by his mother and the Patrikson family, but if he had been allowed to chose, he had had a totally different life partner.

Twelve years ago, he had found love in the most amazing girl. He had known, even as he was just sixteen, that this was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They had dated for a year, and then, it ended. It had been all his fault. The Slytherins was known for their big and wild parties, and and one night, he had gotten far to much to drink, and he ended up in bed with Pansy. Blasie Zabini, who had been associating with Draco's girlfriend, told her what he had seen, and that had been the end of it.

Draco had tried to talk to her back then, and he had expected her to through a tantrum, but all she did was to look him into his eyes and whispered. "I thought we had something special, but i guess I was wrong." Then, she had kissed him on his cheek, and walked out of his life.

From that day, he had studied her from afar, but he never really spoke to her again, because he felt so ashamed the instant she met his eyes.

The song ended and he took his wife to the drink table. Their son was joking around with Maya and Mikael, Ron and Hermione's twins. They were the same age, and were the best of friends.

For eight years, Ron and Draco had been co workers and they had come to like each other as friends. Pansy didn't like Ron, nor Hermione, but Draco ignored her rants. He was happy that his son had found such good friends in the Weasley twins.

"Draco, must Nathan play with them? They are so, so messy." Pansy muttered but Draco gave her a glare.

"He can decide what people he wants as his friends on his own, I'm not about to forbid him to play with people he like."

Pansy pouted and reached for a drink from the table. If Draco was greatful for one thing, it was that he could make her shut her mouth, that way, she was more bearable.

He looked around the hall and saw Ron making his way over to them. "May I borrow your wife Mr Malfoy?" Draco turned and smiled at Theodore Nott.

"Dance all you want mate."

Pansy took Nott by the arm and they glided out on the dance floor. He turned to Ron.

"Nice party, huh?" Ron grinned and sipped on his brandy. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, but Pansy would rather had stayed at home." Ron scowled.

"I just wish she had been here." Ron murmured and Draco understood who he had meant.

"Don't we all?" Draco nearly whispered.

Ron and Draco rarely talked about her, it was a touchy subject for both of them. Beatrice Potter had meant so much for them both.

" was hoping that she would be here, but that isn't very likely." Draco drowned his drink and put the glass on the table beside him. They were quiet for a while, then, Ron spoke again.

"She loved you you know." He mumbled, making Draco wonder if he had heard correctly.

"What?"

"She told me after graduation, right before she disappeared. She said that she still loved you, but that she believed that she meant nothing to her." Draco swallowed.

"It was then I understood how low her self esteem really was, I knew you loved her, but I didn't think it was my place to tell her."

Draco nodded. He had nothing to say. He had been a fool back then, and now, it was far to late to do anything.

The evening proceeded and people mingled around. During a waltz with Hermione Weasley, Draco saw the doors open to the hall, but thought nothing about it until Hermione gasped.

"Draco!" She stopped and pointed at the entrance. At first, Draco couldn't see anything, but soon, his eyes landed on someone that nearly made him faint.

Beatrice Potter was even more breathtaking than she had been ten years ago. Her red hair was shining and gathered in a knot at the back of her head. Her eyes was evem more green than he remembered them, and she had more feminine curves than before, which only made her look more attractive. She moved with such grace, and Draco couldn't help but drool a bit. She was wearing a blue dress that reached to the floor, forcing her to take a hold on her dress when she moved, and over her shoulders hung a white scarf.

Now, almost everyone had stopped dancing and was now staring at their long lost savior. Hermione broke free from her trance and ran to her husband who had yet to notice his long lost friend.

"Ron!"He stopped and released Susan Bones, who he had been dancing with. When he saw Beatrice, he first froze, and then he ran up to the petite woman and hugged her close.

Draco looked as Beatrice flung her arms around Ron's neck, seemingly crying. Ron stroked her back gently, and Draco wished that he had been in that position right now, but he knew that he would never be able to hold her like that, in his arms, again. Pansy stepped up to him and spoke with an icy voice.

"What are she doing here?" She hissed and took a possessive hold on his arm.

Draco didn't answer, just stared at the two a bit away from him.

Beatrice had been Ron's best friend and Draco understood Ron's death grip on the woman. He was happy to have her back. Hermione had stepped up to the two, and the three of them hugged each other close.

"Daddy, who's that?" Nathan asked and tugged on Draco's slacks.

Draco took him in his arms and lifted him higher so he would be bale to see better. "That, my son, is Beatrice Potter." He smiled at Nathans face who had lit up at the words. Nathan had read everything that was to be about The Girl Who Lived, even if he was just six years old. She was his idol.

"Oh daddy, can I say hello, daddy can I?"

"We will see son, she is quite surrounded now, but maybe later."

For the next hour, everyone greeted Beatrice, telling her how happy they were to see her and Hermione and Ron was right by her side the whole time. One time, Draco saw Ron trying to wave him over, but Draco just shook his head. He didn't know what to say to her, so he got out of her way.

"Daddy, daddy, look!" His son came towards him with no other than Beatrice by his hand, she was smiling lovingly at his sons eagerness. "Daddy, she told me that you have been avoiding her tonight, so I said that I would rake her to you!"

"Yes, thank you Nathan." He beamed at her and bounced away, towards his friends.

When they were left alone, Pansy shot Beatrice an nasty look, daring her to make a move on her husband.

"Mrs Malfoy, may I have this dance?" For the second time that evening, Theodore had come to his rescue, and Draco smiled at him.

To his relief, she gave in and walked away with him towards the dance floor for the second time that evening. Draco turned back to Beatrice, who stood a couple of steps away from him.

"Hello Drake." Beatrice said, stepping slightly closer to him.

"Bea." Draco mumbled, giving her a soft smile.

"You have an adorable son, he is much like you." She looked over at Nathan, playing with the Weasley Twins.

"Care to dance?" Draco found himself asking before he could help it.She gave him a smile and nodded.

"I would love to."

Beatrice took his offered arm and he led her out on the floor. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, making her press into his chest. She stiffened at first, but soon, her arms found their way behind his neck, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Draco sighed with content. She fitted perfectly in his arms, and he never wanted to let her go.

"You seem to be happy", Bea whispered. Draco looked down at her, brushing a lock of her red hair out of her face. "I am, are you?"

"Your son is lovely, and he knew every little thing about me, thats creepy."

Draco ignored the change of subject and played along.

"Yes, he is totally sold about you. I guess he has it from me."

She looked up at him, and Draco gasped at the pain on those bright green eyes. All he wanted to do was to hugging her close, kiss her and make the pain go away, but he couldn't, and didn't.

"Did we ever have a chance?"

Draco sighed. " Do you want an honest answer?" Bea nodded.

"If I hadn't been such a jerk back there, all those years ago, we would be married now, if I had been allowed to decide. I would never have let you go."

Beatrice lay her head on his chest and they danced in silence until the song ended. She broke free and, looked him in his eyes and spoke.

"You asked me if I am happy, and the answer is that I had nothing to be happy about before tonight. The only reason I came back was because I had to see you one last time. I had to make sure you lived a happy life, and I see that you so, so yes, I'm happy. I will never have what you have, never have kids, never marry, never see any grandchildren. But I don't mind." She turned to go, but Draco stopped her.

"I know you want a family, don't lie to me." he whispered.

"Maybe you are right, but who would I build a family with? My heart are not easily given, and I have already given it to you, so I have nothing to give to anyone else." She kissed him on the cheek, gave hims a sad smile, and walked away.

He just stood there, unable to move, as the love of his life walked out of his life again. He met Ron's gaze, that told him quite clearly what a fool he was.

And he knew.

**The end**

**

* * *

Okay, what did you think? Pleasen leave me a review! I love to get some response.  
**


End file.
